


Beside Him

by Kayfreax



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dogs, F/M, Loyalty, Modern Girl in Thedas, Protectiveness, Unrequited Love, i love samoyed's, main character some how becomes a dog, probably doesn't exist in thedas but idc, she's a samoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayfreax/pseuds/Kayfreax
Summary: Just a slight warning that this is nothing more than a little plot demon that wouldn't leave me. This is not a full fledged story, I suck at writing and this is just a basic outline of the plot. Though I did try to structure it like you would a short story."So much time has passed since I've been human that it's just become a faded memory. I'm not even sure I remember my true name.But it doesn't matter.As long as I'm by his side."





	Beside Him

My name is Ala

Though it is not my true name, it is the name he gave me. I am no longer what I used to be, a new name is appropriate. 

Before, I was a human woman living on Earth. When a light from the sky fell, and everything went dark. 

Now, I am a dog. 

A very fluffy, large dog. Straight, white fur, with a permanent grin, and dark brown eyes. 

My owner, Cullen Rutherford, had found me in the body of a barely 2 month old, heavily injured puppy, just off the Wounded Coast a little ways from the city of Kirkwall.

He had taken me to a mage by the name of Hawke to heal me, saving my life. Cullen then took me back to the Templar barracks where he decided to keep me. 

From then on, I would never leave his side. 

I was there through the Qunari attack. Luckily, I had grown quite a bit by then. 

I had stood with teeth and claws bared. I attacked all who wanted to do him harm. 

I was there through the mage uprising. 

Once again, I killed all who stood against him, be they demon or mage. 

Do not try to tell me it was wrong, for the me who had become a dog, my whole world had become this one man. 

But when the Knight-Commander wanted to kill Garrett Hawke, I had faced a dilemma for the first time in my short puppy life. 

Between the two men who had saved me, one stood on each side. 

I stood between Meredith and Hawke, praying that Cullen would not force me to make that choice though I already knew what my choice would be. I did not want too.

Thankfully, he didn't. 

I was proud of him. 

I was there when the Temple of Scared Ashes exploded, standing beside him as the sky turned green and demons fell. 

I protected him like always. 

I was there when the Herald had closed the rift. A small girl with pointed ears, strawberry blonde hair and forest green eyes. 

I was there when Haven was attacked and the Herald stayed behind. 

Cullen was unhappy, I stood beside him scratching at his boots with my paws. I hated seeing him like that. 

I had tried to make him smile but nothing worked. Not until a scout had shouted at the top of his lungs that the Herald was alive. 

He had ran faster than I had ever seen him. He covered her with his cloak, and carried her to the tent, his face was stiff as he stayed by her side.  
I wanted to be with him, to make him smile, but he had ordered me to stay outside the tent. So I waited. 

I was there when Corypheus opened the breach yet again. The Inquisitor went to face him once and for all. Cullen ordered me to protect her. 

So, I did.

I took a hit for her, it permanently injured my shoulder and I could no longer run as fast as I could before. But I was rewarded with as much meat as I could ever want. 

Though tasteless to me, it did not matter. None of it mattered in the face of his smile at seeing her safe. 

2 years later, I was there

When he married her. 

I was the only witness, standing by his side as I always had been. I smiled as he looked at her with tender eyes. 

He was happy. 

Until Solas had taken the Inquisitor's arm. 

I don't remember much of Solas. Elf, with a shiny head. He smelled strange and it had scared me. I tried to stay away from him. Adding that Cullen did not seem to like him either, I had no reason to get close to him.

If I had known he would hurt Cullen, I would have bitten his throat. 

3 year's later, I'm still here

On a small farm in South Reach. Templar's came far and wide to be here. It reminds me of the time in the barracks. 

The only big difference is the addition of a small 2 year old girl that would crawl her way onto my back and pull on my ears. It hurts like hell, but I would never harm her. 

Because she is his. 

Just like with the former Inquisitor, I will protect her. Because they are important to him. 

I will protect him from all harm. Physical or emotional. 

If Fen'Harel were to ever show his face and threaten Cullen and his family, I will yet again bare my fangs and stand beside him.

As I have always done, as I always will. 

Because he is

the man I love.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to pick this up that has actual writing talent unlike me and make it an actual story then by all means go right a head. And send it to me cause I would absolutely love to read it! 
> 
> Don't make me beg....


End file.
